In great demand today are functional fluids which exhibit a high viscosity index and a low pour point, properties which are especially valuable in the lubricating oil field.
It has been found, however, that most functional fluids which exhibit a high viscosity index are still not fully suitable for use, for they fail to also exhibit a low pour point. Both properties are necessary if the functional fluid is to function in a wide range of operating environments.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel thioether diester composition which exhibits properties which are desired in a functional fluid, viz., a low pour point and a high viscosity index.